Without Her
by Yami-No-Angel
Summary: Before, After, and During the Events of Battle City Finals. Seto Kaiba finds himself extremely worried about Anzu Mazaki after her near death experience during Yuugi and possessed Jonouchi s duel. He begins struggling with his feelings and what to do with them and what if she doesn't feel the same way? Azureshipping obviously.


**(What is up my homies! I'm back after not writing a fanfiction since 2014 I think, and It's actually Azureshipping! I know right? Weird. So I'm just going to let you get into it! Enjoy!)**

Chapter One: The Thought of Losing Her

Kaiba held his head in absolute annoyance, ruffling his own hair to massage his head, flashes of her raced through his head, memories of how she almost died, the anguish in his mind of the thought of actually losing her.

"Aurgh!" The brunette growled out as he sat in his room on the blimp of the Battle City Finals.

Why wouldn't she just leave his head, why was all he could think about was her? It was affecting his sleeping, his eating, hell even his dueling! All because of that one god damned duel.

FLASHBACK

"Kaiba-Kun forget about me, save Yuugi and Jonouchi-Kun! Please!" The short haired girl begged, trying to release herself from the chairs metal grasp on her body.

"Nii-Sama, if we do that, Anzu will surely die!" Mokuba said as Kaiba looked over at her, he was worried. Why wouldn't he be, three people could die right in front of his eyes!

He watched in worry and terror as the duel went on between Yuugi and the deadbeat, growling softly to himself. He needed to save Anzu, and fast. He knew Marik would kill her even after the duel ended, he wasn't stupid.

He sat there, thinking of how to fix this, he only had one shot but he needed to wait a while to act as if he didn't have any clue what to do.

PRESENT

Kaiba shook, anything could happen to her if Marik was here! What the hell could he do? Besides start watching her and protecting her.

He spoke into KC walkie talkie on his jacket.

"I want full protection on Mazaki-Gardner at once!" The brunette barked into the mic as he threw his jacket down, trying to work on his dueling strategy for taking down little Yugi.

Kaiba rode up to the top of Duel Blimp, walking across to his usual spot, peering over to Mazaki, watching her for just a minute, but that was long enough for her to see and wave at him, making that little closed eye smile that made him blush every time.

He immediately looked away, hoping the blood rushing to his face would cease at at any moment.

The very confused girl cocked her head before shaking it to go back to watching Yami fight Bakura, a smile across her face until she felt the familiar cold grasp of a Yami-No-Game spread all across the top of the blimp.

Kaiba's men immediately walked over to the group of Yuugi's cheerleaders, protecting what was supposed to look like all of them to keep himself inconspicuous.

Anzu and Jou looked at Kaiba in utter confusion, Kaiba commented

"I don't want a lawsuit against my company if any of you get hurt." He mumbled

"Since when are we ya biggest concern bastard?" Jonouchi barked at the CEO who just smirked. "Mutts are supposed to be seen not hurt isn't that right?" He said, his voice deep and raspy as if he was trying to hint at Jou to back the fuck up.

The blonde was silent, crossing his arms and huffing, muttering something of rich bastards and having no respect.

Kaiba smirked and carefully watched Anzu, worried about her and only her. He was annoyed with himself that he couldn't even feel comfortable unless he knew she was safe, if this was what a crush felt like those crappy romantic novels hit the nail right on the head.

He first felt lustful, watching the Brunette's legs as she walked. The he felt jealousy when Yuugi would touch her in anyway, and now it was worry and compassion for her. God he hated all of these damn feelings! Why won't they just go away.

Anzu hummed, watching the duel in worry, humming always calmed her down when she was nervous, and my Ra was she nervous. But she was also confused. What was with Kaiba's sudden protection over the group and why was Kaiba watching her? She noticed he had been this way ever since she almost died during Jonouchi and Yuugi's duel.

" _Is he that worried about me?"_ She asked to herself, thinking about this. _"The sudden guards around the hallway of her room on the blimp, the guards rushing over and Kaiba watching me?"_ She shook her head. _"No way, I must be crazy to think Seto Kaiba was worried about me!"_

 **(And that my friends, is the end of Chapter one, I can't believe I'm acting writing fanfiction again! I feel so weird...Anywho, if you liked it you should probably review it because that be real grand! Hope you enjoyed!)**


End file.
